Tobi's Girls
by Windiseil the tattooed
Summary: The thirteen worlds require a skilled team of warriors to fight against the coming evil. 2000 warriors are chosen from eleven worlds, now tournaments are used to cut down to the most skilled. Each team is broken up into two or three-man teams, then given a instructor that has already proven their strength. This story is about Tobi's. WILL HAVE CAMEOS FROM OTHER FANDOMS!
1. Chapter 1

**this was an idea I got after watching Sword Art Online, but this is by no means a cross over. This fic is one of it's own, as of I'm aware. If you read on like, or similar I would like to read it.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto**

Tobi's girls

Yuna clutched her staff before casting a healing spell on Akira as she slashed at the masked man that was their master. Further off Tsubaki loaded her bow to aim at their fast moving master.

"Come one Akira-chan you can do better than that, Tobi knows it, because Akira-chan is a good girl!" Their master shouted to encourage her, but this only made the red haired demon tribe member angry and she went into a frenzy trying to slash at the laughing man with her duel-blades. Tsubaki cried out in dismay.

"Akira, stop attacking like you're a crazy person! I can't get a clear shot!" She complained, but like Tobi, this only got her even angrier. Akira stopped mid-slash and turned on Tsubaki. Tsubaki yelped as Akira's blade was only one centimeter from her nose.

"Then get better, we only have ten days till tournament, and our opponents won't stand still for you." Akira growled. Tsubaki put her hands up.

"I get that, Akira, but I also don't think they would turn their back to us ether." Akira looked down at the brown haired girl in confusion. Suddenly Akira was sent flying into a tree. "Hi, Master!" Tsubaki waved with both hands. Akira groaned as she sat up, she glared at the two of them. Tsubaki only smiled.

"Baki-chan is right, always be aware of your surroundings Akira-chan." Tobi wagged his finger at Akira In retaliation she did what mature adult would do, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut-up." She said. Tobi laughed patting her head.

"It's okay, Akira-chan, your still a good girl, even if you have a hard head."

"Hey!" Yuna giggled at her party of four. They are her most treasured people and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Yunakei, what are you laughing at?" Akira asked as she put Tobi in a head lock giving him a noogie. His arms flailed out wildly nearly smacking Tsubaki who was nearly on the ground in tears.

"I uh, nothing nee-chan, I'm just happy." Yuna said softly hiding under her mid-night bangs.

OoOoO

Five Months ago the most powerful of warriors were selected from all over the thirteen worlds. Many have already proven their strength, but there are some who still need to become more powerful. To accomplish this the chief deity if the thirteen worlds put together a tournament to keep the strong and send the weak back. Everyone was paired off in the beginning and shown what the already proven warriors what they had, then they were thrown together in three or more man teams and given an instructor. They were told on five months a tournament would commence, and everyone would be cut in half.

Akira Redlion, a demon from the demonic providence of Lito. She was an orphan since she was born and sees Yunakei as her little sister. She is recognized by her flaming red mane, and her rough bull horn on the side of her head. She is tall and skinny. Akira is rash and makes quick decisions that end up getting her and everyone else in trouble. She is quick tempered, but she cares for Yunakei, and the rest of her team. Akira is eighteen.

Yunakei, the Shaman's daughter of the demonic provenience of Lito. She learned everything from her mother, her staff was even her mothers. Yunakei goes by Yuna since it is shorter. She has Long knee length mid-night hair, her bangs are long enough to cover her eyes. Yuna is shy, quiet, and not very strong, but she is an accomplished healer and conjurer, she even is skilled in water magic. Yuna is only thirteen .

Tsubaki, knows Akira well. Her father was the one who slain her parents. She is human, born from a demon hunter clan. Tsubaki is cheerful and her smiles are contagious. She has brown hair that she normally has tossed up in a ponytail. Tsubaki is the only archer in the entire competition and the only reason she wanted to be on the same team as Akira and Yuna is because she feels responsible for Akira's parents deaths, even if she wasn't even born yet. Tsubaki is seventeen.

Their master is Tobi of the Akatsuki, and Their team is called Tobi's girls.

**Not long but I promise a longer chapter next time.**


	2. The first challange

Fist challenge

Five months earlier

Yuna stood in front of a smirking man with a big blade on his back. He was big, and he scared her, Yuna was shaking in fear. Her hands would find themselves tangled in her long mid-night hair. She looked around, she noticed hundreds, if not thousands of people standing in front of each other in pairs. They stood in a colosseum, the sand fell into her sandals. Yuna knew she was no longer in Lito anymore.

**You all must be wondering why I have brought you here today. **A booming voice echoed off the stone walls. Many of the standing people stumbled. **I have brought you all here today for our worlds are in danger.**

"Worlds?"

"Danger?!"

"What is going on here?" said many of the confused people. Yuna nervously looked behind her, catching Akira's eyes. Akira nodded, and instantly Yuna felt calmer.

**Yes, our thirteen are in danger, as we speak a growing evil is creeping towards us and is growing stronger every day. I am organizing a team of the strongest warriors. Those warriors will be ten of you. For I can only give ten equal power. Today there is four thousand of you standing here. You the person you stand before you is your chosen opponent, by the end of today you shall be cut in half and the chosen two thousand shall be distributed into teams. BEGIN!**

Yuna was thrown back as a huge blade came at her smashing into the earth creating a scar. "Well hello girl, my name is Ruiden, not that it matters for you. This day you die!" He shouted as he leaped at her again, and like before nearly taking her head off. Yuna ran off to the side giving them a wide birth of space. She threw her arm out to the side and gave this Ruiden the most hatred filled stare she could.

"I will not parish!" She said and concentrated all of her magika into her hand. With a glittering flash a skull staff appeared.

"You think a walking stick will save you?!" He barked out a laugh. Yuna narrowed her eyes.

"This 'walking stick was my mothers and it has killed more people then you and your ancestors have altogether. Do not mess with me mortal for I am Yunakei, apprentice shaman of the Lito." She glared holding the skull staff in front of her. "Dark elements of the unholy, send thee thou power to condemn the enemy of all to the eternal hell of Grardiurr!" Yuna chanted, her magika pulsated with her words. A black smoky shade came from the skull staff, it dance about the ground tickling Yuna's ankles. She noticed that it didn't touch the other duelers.

'That voice must of put up a shield so no one could interfere with each other.' She noted, but everyone had stopped in favor of watching as the smoky shade engulfed the entire box she and Ruiden were in. Only seconds later you could hear Ruiden screaming in agony, begging to be set free. As the smoky shade receded Ruiden was gone only leaving a blood spatter. Yuna still stood where she had casted the demon spell.

**Continue with your battles, all who has finish may enter the stands. **The voice boomed. Yuna hurried off the battle field, she didn't like how everyone was giving her a cold stare, some murderous hatred. She ducked into a seat as far as possible from the entrance.

"Yuna." Called Akira making Yuna jump she looked at Akira in fear.

"Nee-chan I did it, I called the demon lords power." Yuna had tears in her eyes. "Mother told me never to do that even if my life is on the line!" She cried throwing her tiny body at the tall Demon. Akira's eyes softened at her.

"I'm sure the demon lords understood, like the Shaman said the lords can feel the emotions of the caster, so they most likely understood why you called them."

"But Nee-chan, even if they could tell you really needed their aid, no one is supposed to use their power unless they have made a contract with them." Yuna whispered. "A contract hasn't been formed since thirty thousand years ago."

"I know Yuna." Akira said softly taking the thirteen year old in her arms. "I know." Hours passed as they watched everyone fight, some dying, some surrendering, and then the ones who surrender but are killed anyway. It made Yuna sick, and with her demon senses she could smell the blood. That wasn't the sweet smelling blood of a honorable kill, one of justice, or even offered blood. No it was slaughter, murder.

Akira noticed Yuna turning green in the face. "Here, put this against your nose." She handed her a cloth. Yuna thanked her and placed the off white cloth over her nose. "Better?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

**It has been decided, the two thousand that sit in the stands are the chosen champions of the thirteen worlds.** Yuna flinched at the loudness. **Now it is time for you to be placed into your teams. First winner Yunakei of Loti, enter the arena!**

Yuna felt her world fall apart. Hesitantly she stood and walked to the door. She felt two thousand eyes one her once more. She hated it, it was awkward, and she could sense the true meaning behind the stares. It felt like it took forever to climb down the stairs. She stepped out into the light, sun hitting her just right making her squint.

**I will make her an example that will happen to some of you. Yunakei defeated her opponent, yes, but she also killed her opponent. All winners will receive bonuses to deal better damage, but if you kill your opponent there will be consequences. **Yuna was shaking; she wouldn't have attacked back if he knew this. She wanted to crawl up in a ball and in her life had she been in any situation like this.** But seeing how this is the first day and I had not stated that rule it will not count against you. Fear no little demon you shall not be punished.**

Yuna was on edge, now he was calling her out. She fell to her knees, trembling. She looked up to see Akira burning gaze, she smiled at her.

**To the ones who killed their opponents in cold blood after they surrendered shall be punished.**

"WHAT!" Shouted a blue haired demon girl. "That's not fair!"

**Princess Yoko Amidittah, it is fair. Your opponent surrendered twice before you slain him.**

"I'm a fucking demon!" She glared at the sky. "It's hard not killing when you see your prey's blood!"

**Wrong young one, two hundred of the five hundred did not kill their opponents.**

"Whatever." Yoko grumbled falling back into her seat with her arms crossed.

**You will be approached by an instructor and you are free to form your team from there, good luck and I will see you all in five months.**

Yuna watched as countless people descended from the skies landing in front of the dumbfounded warriors. She watched as a white haired man stand tall in front of Yoko with a smirk on his face. "Hey Bitch, The names Hidan, and from today onward you shall be a fellow worshiper of Jashin-sama!" Yuna felt her heart sink as the stands clear out, she felt like she would be the leftovers that would be put on the teams to keep them even. Then she heard a 'swoop' behind her, turning she faced a masked man, clad in black and orange clouds.

"Hi, Tobi's name is Tobi!" She stared. "And Tobi wants to be your teacher!" He stretched his arm out to her. Yuna stared at it and gave him a small smile.

"Okay."

* * *

**I hope this clears the confusion up a bit.**

**Yes Hidan is going to have a team, it very important to the plot.**

**The ones I have lined up so far to have their own team is Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Pein, Madara, and Tobi. There will be others that's not in the Akatsuki like Kakashi will have one and Shikamaru. XD**

**Read and Review please**


	3. a visit from a man in white

**FIRST CAMEO! and yes this one will show up every once in a while. important A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**btw I have no Bata for this story**

A visit from a man in white

Looking thoughtfully at the black and purple dress the mid-night haired girl smiled small. Turning towards the orange spiral masked man that was her master. "Thank you master, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of buying me a new dress." She said, with this Tobi beamed at her.

"But Tobi destroyed Yuna-chan's pretty dress!" He exclaimed. Yuna let out a soft giggle.

"I know how to sow." She answered folding the dress and tucking it under her arm. "But now I have more than one thing to wear now."

"Then Tobi is happy!" Tobi said skipping off most likely to harass Akira into playing tag with him. Yuna closed her eyes in content. She was happy with her two-man team. It only been three days since this all started, and some people were still forming teams, like they were. Tobi had told them that they would be perfectly fine with only two people but it would be smart with having another to watch your back. Yuna couldn't think of anyone who would want to be on a team with two demons. Two demons who killed their opponents.

Akira had got several offers but she turned them all down to be with her. Yuna sighed. Akira had gotten better offers by stronger people who could really help her, but she stayed with her. Yuna felt like she was holding Akira from her full potential, but to make matters worse Tobi refuses to do any real training until they had a third member and with how everything is going that isn't going to happen any time soon.

Yuna found Tobi trying to coax Akira into playing tag like she predicted. "Akira, Master, I'm going to the stream." She told them smiling at their antics. Akira was hitting the masked man over the head with the hilt of the blade, and not to softly ether. Tobi was whining repeating please over and over.

"FINE!" Screamed an annoyed Akira. "I'll play your stupid game!"

"Yay, Have fun Yuna-chan" Tobi waved. "Tell the fishy friends that Tobi said hi!" Yuna waved as Akira shouted at her to stay safe. "Now go count over there so I can hide Akira-chan!"

"THAT'S HIDE AND SEEK DUMBASS!" Yuna quickly ran from that argument. They may have only known their master for three days but he could really get on some ones nerves from his obliviousness and lack of knowledge of the games he wished to play. She did hear him shout about being a good boy but it was only a muffle as she sprinted off. Yuna found the stream, it was a beautiful stream and Yuna liked coming here to think and soak her feet in the clear water. For an hour or so Yuna played at the water's surface, practicing her water magic. She morphed the water into strange shapes and ran it between her fingers.

"I've been searching for you. Yunakei of Lito." Yuna jumped up slashing water everywhere. In a defensive pose she faced a man with slicked back brown hair, brown eyes. He wore white, Yuna thought he looked like an angel if it weren't for the fact he had a sinister feel to him. "Excuse me , my name is Sosuke Aizen, and you are Yunakei. Am I correct?"

Yuna nodded slowly nodded not taking her eyes off the man. "W-what do you want?" She demanded her voice shacking. Aizen smirked.

"At first I wanted you." He paused. "But it seems someone beat me to it." He approached her taking her chin in his hand. He gazed down at her looking her in her yellow eyes. "Funny things . . . Demons are. Their eyes reflect their emotions, and the ones they didn't even know they were feeling in the first place. Yuna dear are you feeling frightened? But I see your demon instincts want to tare from limb from limb."

Yuna's eyes widened the more he talked to her, because everything he said was true. A demons eye were their worst enemy, for they reflected everything. "Ho-how?" Aizen released her chin and patted her head smiling a fake smile. Yuna looked up at him (She barely reached his chest).

"I learn from observation." He told her. Aizen looked at the stream. "This is a beautiful stream, I'll take my leave now, see you around." He brushed Yuna's bangs to the side to get a good look at her eyes. He let out a soft chuckle and left. Yuna waited until he was out of sight before taking a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She collapsed to the ground shaking.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yuna jumped from Akira's loud voice, but this couldn't be for Tobi, no Akira had hatred rolling off her tongue. Standing he dashed back to the clearing that they had been staying at. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Akira was being held back from Tobi. She was tarring at his arms trying to free herself. "YOU MURDERUR'S DUAGHTER! Why have you shown your face here."

"Wait! Let me explain!" a girl with long brown hair in a high pony-tail said.

"What do you have to say that would stop me from ripping you to shreds?" Akira seethed, Tobu was struggling to keep her from killing the girl.

"You're from a demon slaying clan from Lito." Yuna said calmly. "What business do you have with us?"

"My name is Tsubaki." She started. "I came here to join your team." Time stopped Akira was frozen in a awkward pose, Tobi seemed to relax at the break. Yuna cocked her head to the side cutely.

"What?" Akira didn't look angry anymore just dumbfounded. "Y-you want to 'join' our team? I heard you right, correct?" Tsubaki nodded. "BWAH-ha—ha-ha, you got to be kidding me right?!" Akira laughed, she was holding her gut. Tsubaki's eyebrow twitched.

"For your information, I heard you need a third person for your team because your master refused to train you with you a third party." She crossed her arms giving them a smug look. "So I, Tsubaki, is here to save the day!" Akira barked our another laugh, but stopped when she saw Tsubaki's face.

"Oh, she's serious."

"Tobi thinks it is a good Idea, Tobi didn't see anyone interested in Tsubaki anyway." Taubaki threw her fist at him threateningly. Tobi shrunk back. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"No Tobi is a very BAD boy!" Tsubaki shouted. "But yes it is a very favorable opportunity, and we all get what we want."

"All of us?" Akira raised a brow.

"Heck yeah, think about it! You get to start your training and a complete team and I get a team!" Taubaki was radiating happiness. Yuna stepped forward.

"But Tsubaki, why would you willingly work with demons aren't you supposed to hate us?" Tsubaki clutched her fists in tight ball, her fingers turned white.

"I never hated demons." She whispered quietly. "In fact I could never see demons as my enemy."

"Why is that?" Yuna pressed. She really wanted to know why this demon slayer would ever want to team up with would be her biggest enemy. She had seen what these types of people could do, she even saw some demons who would wonder accidentally into human territory get crucified. It was horrid, and gave her nightmares for weeks.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just strange." She sighed. "So who are you?"

**hope you like, anyway seeing how this story is heavily OC based, I would like if you would submit OC's for this story. just give me a name, basic appearance, personality, weapon/magic, and what team you wish them to be on. So far I have teams that need members for are**

**Hidan, needs two**

**Konan, needs one**

**Itachi, needs three**

**Pein, needs three, and a team name**

**Madara, needs three, and a team name**

**Kakashi, needs three**

**Shikamaru, needs three, and a team name**

**The don't do's:**

**Do not tell me your OC is unbeatable, I will not have it and they will turn out to be the weakest people and en up disappearing**

**Do not tell me your OC is supper weak, I already have to write Yuna, don't make me suffer**

**just because they may show up often does not mean they automatically make it to the top ten.**

**also let it be known I will message you if your OC will be used just for the reason if there is more then three OC's for one team, and I will message you about the team name if it needs one**

**And if you wanted to from a team with a different instructor just tell me who and what fandom, but I do not promise I can write them well if i'm not familiar with it **

**thx, read and review **


	4. Training from hell

**Sorry short chapter**

Training from hell

Tsubaki cried out as she was thrown down to the forest floor, Akira growled and tried to slash at the attacker with her duel blades. The 'attacker' Tobi giggled as he spiraled away.

"Nice try Akira-chan, but Tobi is to fast!"

"Tsk." She grinned a chilling blood thirsty grin. Yuna seen this many times when the demon hunters would attack their home. "I'm going to tar you into shreds!" She jumped at him. Yuna clutched her skull stall to her chest nervously. She felt useless, their master told her not to use any healing magika on them. She didn't know much of other types of magika seeing how the mother was only teaching her about a magik she wasn't even allowed to use. Thou Tobi showed them their elements if they had lived on his world. Akira was fire, Tsubaki was earth, and Yuna was water. Yuna thought about it, if she could learn how to use her water magik then she could be of more use.

It has been one month in and four months until tournament. They hadn't run into any of the other competitors, much to Yuna's relief, but she was sure it was master Tobi who would spontaneously declare a game of tag and take off. They would fallow of course.

"Yuna stop standing there and do some damage!" Called Akira. "What's the worst you can do whack us with your staff?" Yuna huffed and gathered her magika to throw a water whip at her face. Akira fell out of the tree she was sitting in with a shout of surprise. In another tree Tsubaki and Tobi were holding their stomachs laughing at her expense.

"That was great!"

"Yuna-chan is a good girl!" Tobi praised jumping down to pat the thirteen year old demon on the head. Yuna beamed.

"T-thank you, Master!" She stuttered but let out a yelp as she jumped away from a low sweep of his foot.

"Constant focus, Yu-yu!" He cooed. Yuna stared, only Akira ever called her that and that was years ago.

"Y-yes sir!" She said as she jumped back, spun on her toes and whipped her water out at him, thou it didn't damage him, Tobi did get wet.

"Aw now Tobi is all wet!" he whined, Akira getting annoyed every minute with his constant complaining, lashed her arm out thrusting her blade blindly at him. Tobi disappeared and reappeared behind her and her sword lodged itself in a tree.

"DAMN IT!" She cured loudly and she summersaulted away from her sword as Tobi threw a punch. Defenseless and tired Akira looked around for a weapon only to curse again. Tobi let out a giggle that only made her even more pissed then she was.

"HEY MASTER LOOK!" cried Tsubaki. "A distracted bird!" Yuna and Akira didn't expect him to fall for that but for some god-awful reason, he did.

"Where!?" He yelled looking right to left, he didn't see Tsubaki load her bow, or hear it as it released, but he felt to air move as it hit an inch from his head in the tree behind him. Everything stilled.

"D-did I win?" Tsubaki asked dumbly, Yuna and Akira felt the strong need to bang their heads against a tree. Tobi didn't move, he was frozen, head tilted to the arrow meaning he was still looking at it. "Errr, Master?"

"M-master, are you alright?" Yuna said concerned.

"Oi, pay attention!" Akira shouted angrily but she dared not attack. Slowly Tobi glanced at them and they saw it, Tsubaki had grazed his mask. It wasn't missing a piece but it had a crack and a deep cut in it.

"Tsubaki, Akira, Yunakei. . . Tobi shall show you hell." He giggled, the three girls didn't miss the use of their names.

**hope you like, anyway seeing how this story is heavily OC based, I would like if you would submit OC's for this story. just give me a name, basic appearance, personality, weapon/magic, and what team you wish them to be on. So far I have teams that need members for are**

**Hidan, needs two**

**Konan, needs one**

**Itachi, needs three**

**Pein, needs three, and a team name**

**Madara, needs three, and a team name**

**Kakashi, needs three**

**Shikamaru, needs three, and a team name**

**The don't do's:**

**Do not tell me your OC is unbeatable, I will not have it and they will turn out to be the weakest people and en up disappearing**

**Do not tell me your OC is supper weak, I already have to write Yuna, don't make me suffer**

**just because they may show up often does not mean they automatically make it to the top ten.**

**also let it be known I will message you if your OC will be used just for the reason if there is more then three OC's for one team, and I will message you about the team name if it needs one**

**And if you wanted to from a team with a different instructor just tell me who and what fandom, but I do not promise I can write them well if i'm not familiar with it **

**thx, read and review **


End file.
